Nightmare at Freddy's
by Umbram Consolationis
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has a new night guard with some rather unique, and terrifying abilities. He however is not the scariest thing in the pizzeria, and he, along with the animatronics, must uncover the dark secret within the restaurant and take vengeance for those who have been harmed by it.


Authors note: this is the product of wondering what would happen if FNAF met The Thing. I didn't put this under crossovers because I'm not really merging universes, just cutting a character out of one and pasting him in another. If you disagree with this please tell me as it would aid me greatly in the future. As always I own nothing, The Thing belongs to John Carpenter and FNAF belongs to its developer.

* * *

><p><em>Night One:<em>

It sat there, staring blankly at the goofy cup-cake on top of the out-dated and broken security monitors. "It" was the best way to describe the creature as its gender was relative to the situation. Currently it was male. A male human named…

His eyes widened. _Dammit! I've forgotten my name._ It was a false name, but it was still a stupid mistake. He checked the falsified ID in his pocket. "Edgar Donalds," he read aloud to himself. It was not his best work, but it would suffice…for now.

He jolted when he heard the watch on his wrist chime out the tune that signified 11:45. _Show time._

The job, to most, would have seemed mundane and boring. Watching animatronics all night evidently did not attract most people. That was what had attracted him to it. It was at night, away from people and in a place that most would simply ignore. That was what he wanted: to lay low, stay out of the light and be left to his own devices.

He watched on as the clock on the tablet ticked slowly over to 12:00. He began flicking through the cameras and stopped at the kitchen. No video just audio. His lip curled in a snarl. _Trust humans to let something break and then not fix it._ A sound caught his attention. It was the phone ringing.

He hit the "accept call" button and listened. A pre-recorded message. He continued flipping through the cameras while paying minimal attention to the caller. At least until he heard the line about the animatronics roaming about… _So that's why you need me. To make sure your precious machines don't wonder off. So, I'm the warden of this prison for robots am I? So be it._

He continued to listen to the bumbling fool on the other end for a while slightly amused at how nervous the human seemed. His amusement died when his predecessor came to the subject of what would happen should the animatronics find him.

He ended the call and picked up the tablet and flipped to the stage camera. The bunny was gone… He heard a metallic thud and looked up into the face of a giant, purple, animatronic bunny…

Freddy was annoyed. Annoyed that management continued to bring in these new guards. That they continued to try and restrict their freedom, to make them slaves.

He was pulled out of his mental rant by Bonnie returning to the stage. "Did he put up much of a fight?" he asked the purple bunny. It was by no means an elegant solution, but at least it was worth a try. Anything for the freedom of his family…

"He didn't struggle at all, Freddy." Bonnie replied. "Ah! So another easy one then?" When Bonnie didn't answer Freddy looked up and saw the look of worry on his friend's face. "Bonnie, what is it?" he asked. "He didn't fight, Freddy, but when I took him to the suit…he…he laughed." "He laughed?" asked Freddy, a hint of disbelief finding its way into the question. "He laughed and said 'See you tomorrow bunny boy'", Bonnie finished, looking somewhat shaken by the experience.

Freddy slapped him on the back and said, "Well we shall see about that won't we?" He did his best to sound jovial, but the story had disturbed him.

Ted Ferguson, the head janitor, walked into the storage room. He stopped upon seeing the blood oozing from within one of the empty suits. He sniggered to himself. "So they got you on your first night did they? What a moron!" He continued to snigger as he dragged the suit out the back to dispose of it.

When he got into the alley behind the pizzeria, he put the suit against a wall and rested against the wire fence that blocked the path to the street. The streets were still deserted as it was still early in the day.

A sharp sound of bones snapping caught his attention, and he turned to behold a sight that made the blood run cold in his veins. The head of the suit had split open to reveal a mouth lined by vicious, gnarled teeth. Several tendrils extruded from deep within the throat and began to flail about as it let out a low, inhuman moan.

He was so caught up looking on in terror at this, that he never even saw the massive claw that sliced him in two.


End file.
